


Doubts

by KanoNavi



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: After "True Ending", Angst?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I don't know how to do these tags 0-0, I hope it was fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9903251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanoNavi/pseuds/KanoNavi
Summary: Kano is going through a depressed period thanks to his powers, but Kido is there to comfort him.





	

All was calm in the hideout of the Mekakushi Dan. Kido was glad for this rare moment of peace. Takane and Momo were out trying to convince Shintaro to move into the Dan's hideout with everyone else, but he was set on staying in his apartment. He made sure to clearly say that it wasn't just because of his massive big-screen TV, but no one really believed him. Ene had appeared on Kido's phone a few hours earlier and had asked if she was willing to find a place for all of Shintaro's stuff. Kido agreed that they had the room, but the only problem was getting everything, the TV in particular, into the building. Ene had sighed and moaned for a little bit before disappearing to return to her body. Marie and Haruka were playing chess on the floor and Hibiya was sprawled across the second couch, reading a superhero manga. Despite her enjoyment of the quiet, it seemed like something was missing.

"Hey there Kido! Have you seen Kano anywhere?" Ah. There it was. The reason for the quiet was revealed to her with Seto's question as he walked into the room from the kitchen. 

"No, I haven't seen him at all. Did you check his room?" Kido replied. 

"Yeah, but the door was closed and the lights were off. I knocked, but there was no answer. He's probably out running around somewhere. Geez..." Seto sighed and stretched with his arms in the air. "Ene just asked if he and I would be willing to help Shintaro move in. I was going to ask him, but I guess he's gone and disappeared as usual." 

Seto walked around the couch and to the front door, waving to Kido before he exited. 

'Shuuya would never go out in the middle of the day unless he absolutely needed to. That's where you're wrong, Kousuke.' Kido thought to herself. She looked over the back of the couch and down the hall where the bedrooms of the members were located. 'I should go check on him. This is unusual for him not to be awake by now.' 

Kido walked down to the hall to the third door down and knocked. "Kano? Are you in there? Are you feeling alright?" She heard some shuffling before she heard a muffled reply through the door. 

"Ah. Danchou. Sorry about that. I was just feeling a bit under the weather. Sorry to worry you!" He sounded a bit stuffed up, and he even coughed a bit at the end. However, Kido had known Kano long enough to know when he was faking it. 

"Nice try. I'm coming in." She opened the door to find the room incredibly dark, with the dark grey curtains drawn over the windows. She shut the door until a small gap was left open before walking across the room to the bed, where Kano lay, facing away from her. None of the members of the Dan had been particularly interested in decorating their rooms, at least not until they had a huge boom of new members. Momo wanted to give the formerly bland room that she had been given a complete makeover, and even Marry wanted to join in with her own room. Kano's room remained the same as it always had, with a single poster for some hard rock band that Kido didn't know hung crookedly on the wall and a single desk with some spray paint cans and a gas mask tossed haphazardly onto it, presumably from when Kano had returned from one of his late-night walks. 

"What's wrong? I know you're not sick." Kido said to the dark-clothed figure laying on the bed. 

"You're good Danchou-San! I'll give you that." Kano said in his signature snide tone and gave a rather dry laugh as he rolled onto his back to look up at her. Kido could immediately tell that something was off. Even when he was alone, Kano usually kept some kind of mask up, just in case, he always said, but there was nothing. Kido could clearly see the pronounced dark circles under his eyes and the grayish paint stains lining his nose and cheeks where the paint had crept around the gas mask he wore while painting graffiti. His eyes, which usually held a mischievous spark, were dull. 

He must have seen the concerned look in her eyes, since when he sat up and looked up at her again, the dark circles and paint marks were gone, and his eyes seemed more lively. 

Kido frowned. "Shuuya, you don't need to use that disguise with me," she said as she crouched down next to the bed. Kano sighed and his disguise immediately fell away. 

"That's better. Now, what's wrong?" Kido asked him again. 

"Tsubomi... Do you remember when you used to get worried that you would disappear because of your powers, when we were younger?" Kano asked as he flopped back down on the bed. "Yes." Kido simply replied. "I... I think I'm kind of feeling the same way. People often say that they can't always tell is I'm telling the truth, because of how good I am at lying, but... What is even I can't find the truth anymore?" As he said this, Kano looked Kido in the eye, and she was taken aback by the emotion that she saw. Kano excelled at covering up how he felt, but now he seemed so vulnerable. He was bearing his deepest emotions to her.

"That won't happen." She said firmly, but Kano just scowled and flipped around so that he was facing away from her. "But how do you know that? This power already makes me a monster, but what if the lies take over? What if I just become a monster who does nothing but lie and trick people? What if I just become an empty shell of nothing but lies?" Kano's voice steadily rose to a shout, but then it quieted down to a murmur at the end.

"Shuuya, that won't happen. I know that because I will always be there to make sure you can find the truth. The rest of the Dan is there for you too. You're not alone and you never will be." Kido said, trying to keep the reassuring confidence in her voice. She was so unused to seeing Kano in this state.

"But I'm a disgusting human being who does nothing but lie. How can any of you stand to be around me?" Kano's voice shook as he tried to argue. Kido was suddenly struck with anger at his words. She had known Kano to talk himself down sometimes, but if this was really what he thought... Well, she wasn't going to have it.

"You stop that right now!" Kido said in a voice that was almost a shout. She grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to turn around to look at her again. "No one thinks that about you. You are the only one who thinks that. Everyone will be there for you if you need anyone. No one thinks that you are a disgusting human being!"

"But, Tsubomi-" Kano tried to interject but was cut off when Kido but a finger against his lips. 

"Stop it. I'm not going to let you cut yourself down like this in front of me. As your leader, but even more as your... Sister, It's my job to make sure that you can be happy, for real. Not just using your powers to pretend to be happy." Why did she hesitate before sister? What did she really feel for the blonde boy laying in front of her, if not loving him as his sister? She didn't have time to question that, however.

"Tsubomi..." She met Kano's eyes again to see that he had tears running down his face. She had almost never seen Kano cry. Except for when their mother had passed away, he had never cried since then. Not that she had seen, anyway.

"Shuuya... Here. Hold on." She stood up before slipping onto the bed next to him. Almost immediately, Kano wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her chest, tears still streaming from his eyes.

"Tsubomi... Thank you." He choked out through the silent sobs wracking his body. Kido didn't say anything, but wrapped her arms around him as he released the tears that he may have been holding in for years, as far as Kido knew.

They stayed like that for a while, until Kido noticed that Kano's breathing had evened out. He was asleep. 'Should I leave? The others will be starting to worry.' She thought to herself. She changed her mind, however when Kano hugged her tighter in his sleep, almost as if he had heard her thoughts and din't want her to leave. 'I guess not, then.' Kido nuzzled into Kano's dusty blonde hair and closed her eyes.

\---

"Marie, what are you doing?" Marie squeaked and turned around to see Seto walking down the hall to where she stood in front of Kano's door.

"Ummm... I haven't seen Danchou-San since this morning, and I haven't seen Kano-San all day, so I was just looking for them..." She lamely offered an excuse for why she had been peeking through the slight gap in Kano's doorway.

"You still shouldn't look into people's rooms without permission." Seto scolded as he walked up next to her. He opened the door a bit more and peeked in. He could faintly see what looked like Kido's form laying on the bed, with two arms with short, black sleeves wrapped around her, which must have been Kano on her other side.

Seto stood back, pulling the door shut as he did. "They'll be out when they're ready, okay?" He said to Marie, but he was surprised to see her giving him a sulky look with her cheeks puffed out in an, admittedly, adorable way.

"How come I can't look, but apparently, you can?" She asked him with that same look on her face. Seto was caught off guard. He had just contradicted what he had told her just seconds before.

"Uhhhhh... Well, you caught me. Let's just keep this between us, okay?" He said to her. "Let's go back to the others."

Marie made a show of rolling her eyes and sighing before letting out a sassy, "Fiiiiiine."

"Was that an attempt to imitate Momo, or something?" Seto asked while trying not to laugh.

"Yes. Did it not work?" Marie looked sad. "I was thinking that I should stop acting like such a child, so..."

"Don't worry, Marie. Everyone likes you the way you are, trust me. Now, let's go back." Seto turned her away from the door and she trotted back down the hall towards the main room, her creamy white hair waving behind her. Seto cast one last look at the closed door. 'Take care of him, Tsubomi.' He smiled softly before following Marie back to the rest of the Mekakushi Dan.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you're here, you made it through, and for that, I thank you. This is my first work, and even though Mekakucity Actors is more of an underground anime, I loved the characters, and wanted to start with two of my favorites, Kido and Kano. 
> 
> I wanted to try something different where Kano was the one who needed comforting because I have already seen many fics of Kano doing the comforting. Besides, I like to think that Kido would wear the pants in their relationship regardless...
> 
> I'm also sorry if I took anyone out of character, I'm still getting used to writing characters that aren't mine, so please forgive me for that.
> 
> I may go back to edit this after posting, because of course I'll find a ton of errors after I post it...
> 
> Edit: I changed my original spelling of Marie's name, which I originally had spelled wrong because of the sub that I watched the anime with, but now I'm using the spelling from the manga and light novels. Thanks for pointing that out.
> 
> Did I ramble a bit? Yeah. Probably. But thank you again, so much, for reading! Bye! <3


End file.
